Awesome Television Network
This is an article about the television network. For the company, see Awesome Television Networks. Awesome Television Network, stylised as atn and more commonly referred to as ATN, is a cable channel that is owned by AllTelevision Channels, and Awesome Television Networks. (Don't worry, they only own ATN; and everything related, and not anything else.) It began operations in 2006; and entered ROBLOX in real life in 2018. The show airs original programming from actual original stuff; and since it's also a ROBLOX television channel; it also airs ROBLOX related stuff. It was launched on April 4, 2006 and spans multiple other channels. In 2014, it aquired WATN from ABN. History The history of ATN dates as far back as 1999, when it was going to be launched. However, UPN's WARC delayed the launch of ATN until 2002. However, by 2002, they STILL weren't ready. In 2005, they were finally ready to launch, and even unveiled their first logo which was used until 2008. On April 1, 2006, ATN was sneak peeked on WARC and WARP as a reminder, and eventually was launched on WATN, which apparently existed in a parallel universe. However, WATN was already independent when it launched in 1970, and was apparently independent from 1970 to 1972, before being bought by ABN in 1972, lasting until 2015, when it was somehow changed into WATT and also WSBB, and WATN became an ATN affiliate in 2014. ATN was originally a programming block, but was changed into a full channel on March 6, 2007. WAYJ was back then the primary channel for ATN. WAYJ is currently a ABC affiliate for the Fair City vicinity. In 2014, they paid huge amounts to buy WATN from ABN, and it was a success, and has been an ATN affiliate ever since. In 2015, they introduced a whole new logo. 2018 came and AllTelevision Channels announced that ATN would come to ROBLOX. At the same time, a new logo was shown to the public on May 3, 2018, and took place on October 8, 2018, the same time that ATN came to ROBLOX. However, that didn't go so well, losing money in literally 2 weeks, forcing the ATN in ROBLOX to shut down in late-October 2018. However, the FictionalTVStations Wiki counterpart still lived, and so did ATN +1 and ATN +24 apparently for some odd reason. In 2019, AllTelevision Channels announced a rebrand on August 3, 2019, and was to take affect on both FTVW and ROBLOX. FTVW got its rebrand on September 5, 2019, with ROBLOX's rebranding being delayed because ATN hadn't been re-resurrected. On September 12, 2019, AllTelevision Channels announced that ATN would return in ROBLOX, and so it did on September 29, 2019, with rebranding to all channels just 1 day later. Since then, ATN has made a bunch of new channels. Affiliates If you wish to be a part of Awesome Television Network, ATN +1, ATN +24, ATN1, ATN2, ATN3, ATN Kids, ATN Music, and/or ATN News, feel free to add your Awesome Television Network-related station to the list. Keep in mind that this list is in alphabetical order. Category:Fictional television networks Category:AllTelevision Channels Category:Awesome Television Networks